


Fairytale Ending

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: They've reached Earth and they're getting that bright shiny future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was slightly depressed about pilots probably not getting any kind of happy ending and feeling a little writer's block but still really wanting to write something more for the porn battle and none of the prompts were calling out to me, I decided to be perverse and see if I could fit all 32 of the K/L prompts into one story. 
> 
> It's totally AU picking up where Revelations left off just before the Earth coda. (Oh yeah and we're going to pretend Kara and Sam never had Sweaty HateSex! on the Demetrius.) It's total fluff and  some of the prompts are a little cheaty but they're all there. 

Lee comes out of the bathroom and Kara notices **that’s HER towel** he’s using to remove the traces of **shaving** cream from his face. Normally she’d give him some grief but this isn’t a normal evening. It’s their last night in space. **After tonight** , they’ll be on Earth.

But right now they’re in his **office** /living quarters (because Quorum delegates don’t get fancy accomodations even if they were the president when they woke up that morning) on Colonial One. Kara’s perched on the **desktop** flipping idly through his law **books**. 

“Hey, treat those nicely. They came in very handy.”

"Once a bookworm, always a bookworm." She smirks and wonders if he means during Baltar’s trial or the fact that he’d spent his free moments the past few weeks poring over every page until he found the obscure statute that declared her marriage to Sam officially over following her “death.” 

Of course, today’s revelation that Sam was a cylon, special edition or not, had pretty much meant any obligation she had to him—or the gods—was void in Kara’s mind. Lee of course, still preferred the legal proof, because being **unfaithful** (even if it was to a cylon, Kara thinks bitterly now) still doesn’t sit well with him. 

She looks at Lee and wonders for the millionth time **what her life could have been if she’d stayed** that morning on New Caprica. Sometimes she marvels at the time they wasted with all their denial and **defiance**. But the regret gets **caught** in her throat and it’s just too frakking depressing to be dredging up all that old business on this night. 

So she strips off her clothes and moves to the bed, sliding under the **blanket** , reaching out to tug off the towel around Lee’s hips as he climbs in next to her. And she lets her tongue paint her belated **apologies** on his **skin** instead and she thinks he understands.

“You look surprisingly good for a man who just had a very strenuous **all-nighter** , **Mister President**.” She smiles and watches Lee slip on a dress shirt and reaches out to tug on his **tie** and hauls him towards her, **trapping him in the small space** between her knees. She flicks a tongue across his lips and thinks about last night and all the wonderful ways her **oral** fixation has come in handy since she quit smoking, before he distracts her by talking again.

“I’m not the president anymore. But that's never gonna get old for you, is it?” he heaves a weary sigh.

“Nope...Leland.”

Lee shakes his head and reaches for the bottle on the shelf. It’s early hours but this isn’t an ordinary day. He pours them two glasses of the Chief’s (and he still can’t quite wrap his mind around the fact that Tyrol is a cylon too) brew and raises his in a **toast.**

“To Earth.”

Kara echoes his sentiment and clinks her glass with his. They swallow and she grimaces. “You know what I won’t miss? That rotgut **moonshine**. This planet better have some real frakking booze if it’s the promised land.”

But the biting edge to her words doesn’t match the softness of her eyes and Lee’s shocked to read nervousness in her expression. Though perhaps it’s not surprising considering the hundreds of days and nights they’ve spent mostly safely enclosed within the metal walls of an old battlestar. Lee will probably miss it too, even though the cold comfort of space never quite felt like home to him the way it has to Kara.

“Lee? Did we really do it? After all these years?” She sounds so tentative. “I feel like it’s all **pretend**. Like we’re going to wake up and this will all be just another dream or vision and we’ll realize **this never happened** at all.” 

He looks at her in confusion. “Kara, this is real. We did this. YOU did this. You brought us to Earth.” 

Her face still flashes with trepidation. “Yeah but…don’t you remember? Bright shiny futures are overrated.” She frowns, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. “ **People like us don’t get fairytale endings,** Lee.”

“Kara Thrace, are you getting **nostalgic** on me?” It doesn’t bring a smile to her face and **her silence strikes him down** for a moment. 

Lee raises her chin with his fingers and looks her in the eyes. “Hey, **t** **hey don’t write stories at all about things that come easy**. And I’d say we’ve definitely earned our place in the history books.” He drops a kiss on her forehead and is gratified to see the fear subside in her eyes. They stand there embracing, enjoying the simple comfort of each other until the **telephone** rings. Lee smiles, knowing it’s Helo calling to tell him everything’s ready.  
*** 

  
Hours later, when Kara finally steps out of the raptor and onto the verdant ground of Earth, she sees a flash of light and a series of images flicker before her eyes. A little blond girl and a blue-eyed boy. Baseball games and **snowball fights**. Math problems and **driving lessons**. A little cottage near the ocean and maybe, if she squints a little, there’s even a porch swing.

Her vision clears just as suddenly, and she wonders if she’s finally gone completely insane or if it’s just the **pregnancy hormones** wafting through the air from the Six’s direction. Could she really be dreaming about babies already? 

Lee comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She watches as Roslin and the Old Man stroll by hand-in-hand. 

“So when do you think we should tell them?”

“Well,” he says, looking down at his watch, “we’ve been **married** for exactly 6 hours, by my calculations. We might want to wait a full day.” He can’t help himself from beaming though, still elated and surprised at how easily and quickly Kara had said yes when he’d led her into the prayer room and proposed with the priestess and the Agathons standing ready as witnesses. 

“And we haven’t managed to frak it up or kill each other yet. Imagine that.” Kara grins up at him then reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a slightly battered pair of **shades.** She slips them on and looks up, gazing into the bright blue sky above. There’s no stars or ringed planets or gaseous nebulas in sight, just fluffy white clouds.>

She thinks she could get used to it. 


End file.
